Endgame my way
by Lokisawesome
Summary: Avengers Endgame my way
1. The snap

Tony Pov...

It was bad. We was losing. Thor was getting beaten the crap out of him by Thanos. Rogers was nowhere to be seen.

I wanted to help but if Thor couldnt stop Thanos what hope do I have? Im just a guy in a suit.

I saw Thor's hammer mjolnir a little to the right of me and I hope that I was worthy otherwise the whole universe is screwed.

I grabbed it and I lifted it with ease. If I hadnt tried to pick it up when Ultron I wouldnt believe the hammer was this light.

I threw it at Thanos and it caught Thanos off gaurd. Rogers made his presence known.

I summoned lightning and threw the hammer over and over like I was doing this for centuries.

Then a portal opened to my left and there was the guardians, Strange and Peter.

On my other side was Rhodey, Maximoff, Romanoff, Pepper, and many others.

Peter, Pepper, Rhodey and Strange came up to me. Strange smiled at me.

"Hey Tones. We'll do this together." Rhodey said.

"Dont die. You promised Morgan you'll come home." Pepper said.

"Mr. Stark!! Cant believe you left me on an alien planet by myself!" Peter exclaimed smiling jokingly.

"Love you too kid." I said rollong my life smirking at Peter's expression.

Thanos had his army and we had a whole bunch of heroes.

"Wait we're missing some people!!!" Peter exclaimed.

"We are?" Strange asked.

"Open a portal at Queens New York at 6th street **(made up street.)**" Peter said.

Strange obeyed and five people cane out four was unrecognizable. The other one was Deadpool.

"Webhead whats going on." The dude with sunglasses said.

"A big grape wants to destroy the universe." Peter said shrugging.

Peter turns to me and says, "This is my team. White Tiger, Nova, Power Man, and Ironfist and Deadpool's just here for well I dont know." Peter points to each person he said.

"Strange open a portal at San Francisco near that place that Drake dude used to work." Peter continued.

The fight was still going and Peter ordered his team to go attack along with deadpool.

Strange opened the portal and a guy who looked like shit came through.

"Eddie how ya been?" Peter said smiling.

"Like shit." Eddie replied chuckling.

"Who are we fighting?" Eddie asked.

"A purple grape who wants to destroy the universe." Peter answered.

"Nice." Eddie said nodding.

"Say hello to V for me." Peter said before swinging away.

Eddie sighed and something covered him making him talller and uglier and Eddie just bit the head of the big dude with the hamer off.

"Finally some fun." Eddie said.

"Okay. Now I've seen everything." I said flying off wondering when Peter had the time to meet these people.

Time skip brought you by Bobby who was called ugly by Riley _...

I had gotten the Infinity gauntlet from Thanos and was going to snap when three figures came next to me.

"You left me on an alien planet. Im not letting you leave me on Earth!" The voice sounding like Peter said. Then I felt someone hug me from behind me.

"I told you not to die and here you are sacrificing your stupid ass!" The voice sounding like Pepper said. Then I felt somone grab my hand that didnt have the Infinity gauntlet on.

"Told you we'll do this together." The voice sounding like Rhodey said. Then I felt a hand on my right shoulder.

I look up to Thanos and said, "And We are..."

"The Iron Family!!" Peter pipes up.

"And we are the Iron Family." I said snapping my fingers.

While Thanos and his army was turning to dust Pepper, Rhodey, Peter and I crash against this stone that was left standing.

I look over at Pepper and her right hand was looking like mine. Rhodey's left was also looking like my arm. Then I looked over at Peter and his chest and part of his arms were like my arm.

"Remind me to never do that next time." Peter groaned.

"There's not going to be a next time." I said rolling my eyes.

"Shit. May." Peter groaned trying to get up but failed.

"Pep. The pepperoni to my pizza. My pepper to my salt. The love of my life. Dont let that very scary woman near me till she's calmed down." I said looking over at Pepper.

"Sorry Tony. I love you but no one can save you from the wrath of May Parker." Pepper said.

"This is worse than being paralyzed. Someone if your not going to help me move then get me some food! Im hungry and I bet the Spider kid if hungrier." Rhodey whined.

I roll my eyes and said, "Double that."

"Triple that." Pepper said.

"Im going to eat you all if you dont hurry." Peter said.

Strange came up and said, "You'll live. Come on up to your feet."

"We cant move. It literally physically hurts to much to move." Peter said.

Then Rogers came and said, "Your worthy."

I bet Peter would be in awe if it werent the fact that we where limited to rolling our eyes, talking, turning our heads, and chuckling.

"Yeah I guess I am. Who knew." I said.

"I did." Peter said out of nowhere. I could tell he was glaring at Rogers.

"Kid. We made up." I said.

"Yeah well we didnt." Peter said.

"Touche. But work with me please." I said.

Peter didnt say anything but he stopped glaring at Rogers.

Time skip brought by Riley -...

Rhodey, Pepper, Peter and I was laying down on hospital beds but we was at the medbay not a hospital.

"Im surprised May hasnt chewed my head off." I said.

"Same. Lets wait a couple more minutes." Peter said.

Then these group of teenagers came in. "Hey webhead. You doin okay?" The girl said.

"Im fine Ava." Peter replied smiling. We could smile, nod, wink, and move a little bit now.

"Who are they?" Rhodey asked.

"Thats Sam, Luke, Danny and Ava. Or Nova, Power Man, Ironfist, and White Tiger." Peter said.

The group looked sad, and on edge. Peter noticed this and said, "Whats wrong?"

The group looked at each other like they were trying to find out who was going to tell Peter the bad news. Ava sighed and stepped forward and sat down next to Peter.

"It's your Aunt. She disappeared in the middle of the road. When she reappeared a car couldnt stop in time and she didnt make it." Ava said looking at Peter who was staring at the wall.

"Shit." I said. I couldnt believe it. Why was the world so cruel to Peter?

Then Ned and Mj came in and they glared at the superhero group and looked at Peter.

"By the looks of it. They already told you." Mj said.

Peter didnt respond. He was shaking. So i guess we could shake or his healing factor finally kicked in and started healing him faster than us obviously.

"What's going to happen to him?" Pepper asked.

"You know how I always refused to let you make the room that was empty your office? Then you got mad when I filled it to make it like a bedroom?" I said.

Pepper nodded. "I was making that rooms Peter's whenever he would stay over." I continued.

Pepper nodded and Rhodey who was stinkin asleep woke up.

"Whats going on?" Rhodey asked looking at Peter's shaking form.

"Peter's Aunt May died." I said.

Rhodey nodded and looked at Peter. The superhero group went to hug Peter.

If I could move I would join in. Mj and Ned waited till the superhero group was done to hug Peter. There was something going on with the superhero group and Mj and Ned.

I was going to find out but right now Peter. Morgan came in with Happy. Morgan looked like she was crying.

"Whats wrong Morgana?" I ask.

"You didnt come home." Morgan sniffed.

"Sorry Morgana. Daddy, Uncle Rhodey, and Mommy were getting their nasty cuts checked out." I said.

"Is that Peter? The one you always talked about. Spiderman?" Morgan asked.

"Yeah he is but he's dealing with something personal right now honey." Pepper said.

Morgan wanted to come up on the bed but Happy was on the phone and she couldnt reach it.

Mj and Ava went to help. Ava got there first and she picked Morgan and put her on my bed.

"Thank you Ms..." Morgan said.

"Ava. Call me Ava. Im a friend of Peter." Ava said smiling.

Morgan crawled up and sat on my chest. She wrapped her arms around my neck and whispered, "Dont disappear for that long again okay daddy."

"I promise baby." I said.

I notice Morgan looking over at Peter. Morgan used how close our beds were to jump to Peter's.

Morgan gave him a big hug and said, "Dont cry. Seeing people cry makes me sad. And sad spelt backwards is das. And das not good."

Peter actually smiled at that. "Im sorry..." Peter started.

"Morgan. My name is Morgan. Daddy talks about you a lot. He says your his favorite. Dont tell Daddy but your my favourite superhero." Morgan said.

I pretened not to hear and act like I'm confused when Morgan looks at me.

"He does?" Peter said. Morgan nodded. They talked and talked and Peter's mood got brighter and brighter.

Happy came back from outside and said, "Okay Morgan lets give Tony, Pepper, Rhodey, and Peter some time to rest. We'll see them tomorrow."

Morgan nodded and Ava helped her get down. "Bye Daddy! Bye Mommy! Bye Uncle Rhodey! Bye Petey!" Morgan said.

"Love you 3000!" I said smirking.

"I love you 3000 Daddy! I love you 5000 Petey!" Morgan said leaving with Happy who was smirking.

"No that did not happen." I said in disbelief.

"Oh it did Tones. You got beat by the kid." Rhodey said.

When I looked over Peter was sleeping already. So was Pepper. I asked F.R.I.D.A.Y to turn off the lights and soon Rhodey and I were asleep.


	2. Mj and Ned hatred Explained and Venom

Tony Pov..

The next day I asked Mj, Ned, Ava, Sam, Luke, and Danny to stay in the room. I was determined to find out what was wromg between the groups.

As I could see Ned and Mj are mad at or hate the superhero group but the superhero group doesnt notice and try to be nice to them.

Peter was slowly getting better mentally and physically? Well lets say I would kill for his healing factor.

"Okay Ned and Mj why do you hate Sam, Danny, Ava and Luke?" I said.

The superhero group looked surprised while Ned and Mj looked guilty.

"Wait what?! I thought they got along just fine. They always seemed happy and cheerful when Sam, Ava, Danny and Luke came around." Peter said shaking his head in disbelief.

"How did you know?" Ned asked.

"Its obvious. Im surprised that they havent figured out." Rhodey said.

"Fine. Ned and I were Peter's only friends and yes we wanted Peter to make new friends. Then one day they came along and all of sudden Peter has no time for us. Whenever we went to make plans they would come and make an excuse on why Peter couldnt go and drag him away. Yeah I know it's a lame reason but we just wanted to spend some time with Peter." Mj explained.

"Well its not our fault you pick the worst possible times to create plans." Sam said.

"What do you mean by that." Ned said.

"The times you always make plans is when a bad guy decides to attack or when Director Fury wants us at S.H.I.E.L.D or when Coulson wants us at the principal office." Luke explained.

"Wait so your mad their stealing Peter away from you but in reality their taking away to do superhero stuff?" I said.

"Thats what I'm hearing." Rhodey said.

"Their not even superheroes." Mj said pointing at the superhero group.

"You are sadly mistaken." Danny said.

"Yeah prove it." Ned said.

They did prove it. "Well now I feel like a dick." Ned said.

"Speaking of dicks. There's Rogers." Peter said finally glaring at Rogers.

I roll my eyes and said, "Hey Rogers what's up."

"I wanted to see if your alright and Peter there's two men outside claiming they know you. Wade and Eddie know them?" Rogers said.

"Yeah I do let them in!!" Peter said grinning. The one thing only he can do. Actually Peter can do a lot of stuff we cant like move his arms.

Eddie and Wade came in and Eddie said, "V said hello."

"You bit off that dude with that weird hammer thing heads off." I said.

"Well you see... No V we cant eat him. Because I said so. I will sic Peter on you. Yeah thats what I thought. Its totally fair. I can sick Peter on you whenever I want to. I will throw you under the bus anytime if it saves my ass. Fuck you too!" Eddie said mostly to himself I hope.

"You okay there?" I said confused.

"Oh yeah. So I have a symbiote inside me and like he sorta can like take over so all the eating heads and stuff is all him and I can hear him inside my head so the talking to myself is not me being crazy its me talking to the parasite." Eddie explained.

I nod along with Pepper and Rhodey. "Im not taking it back. You are a parasite. You will not kill me cause if you do you'll die. Peter is too pure and innocent for you and lets not mention the fact he might not be compatible for you so you'll might kill him if you went to him. No you cant try. I eont buy you chocolate if you dont behave. I can do whatever I want and that includes taking away your chocolate privileges. Its my money I'm spending on you. You cant get your own money. You dont have a job. You cant get a job. No McDonald's is not hiring. Behave or no chocolate." Eddie said arguing with the symbiote.

"He doesnt like being called parasite. But thats his name. Okay fine Venom is his name or V. Not parasite but if he does something to annoy you or for fun be free to call him pararsite." Eddie said.

After talking and Mj and Ned apologizing to Peter's team. They finally left so we could rest. We also had a Morgan left and Morgan still loves Peter 5000 only because he's a special case and I'm not complaining cause he is special.


	3. Update

Im here to tell you my update schedule. If you are here because of that then welcome you are now a peep, a potato and now a strawberry. Im here to tell you my update schedule.

Archive of our own:

Peter Who?: Monday

Vulture's Revenge Through The Multiverse: Tuesday

Avengers Academy: Wednesday

Wattpad:

The Rogues are Back: Thursday

Ironstrange: Friday :

Portal and the Rogues: Saturday

Endgame my Way: Sunday


	4. Peter tiredness

Tony's Pov...

So its been a couple weeks and Peter has been discharged cause if his damn super healing.

The doctors and nurses are getting pissed at us so they made Peter give some of his blood so that we would also heal faster? Something like that I wasnt really paying attention.

After that all happened I opened my eyes and everything was too bright. I shut them again.

"F.R.I.D.A.Y turn down the lights to 50%." Peter said but it was loud. And what up with that tingling.

I open my eyes and it wasnt too bright anymore. "Is this what you have to deal with every day?" I groan.

Pepper and Rhodey groaned in agreement. Peter nodded and smiled sheeply.

"One question what the heck is up with the tingling." Rhodey asked.

"That would be the Spider Sense. It warns you of danger. When I first got it, it wouldnt stop going off but after a couple days it doesnt go off then a couple of days after it will go off if a fly enters the room." Peter said.

"That sucks." Pepper said.

"Let me know if you feel sick actually I'll just get the trash cans and aspirin ready and food." Peter said getting up.

"Wait why do we need those?" I asked.

"You are about to feel like death. Thats all I can say cause you will find out." Peter said leaving.

Time skip by annoying Eddie...

I feel like death. I lost count on how many times I puked.

"On the bright side it only lasts 3 weeks." Peter said nervously after Rhodey complained.

I narrow my eyes and threw up again. Peter grimaced and said, "Trust me its a lot worse when you actually got bit by the spider. I remember sweating, passing out, flatlining, and many hospital visits oh and what your doing puking. All of that in 3 weeks so be grateful." Peter pointed out.

"You flatlined!!" Pepper exclaimed before puking.

"What its radiation what you expect? A walk in a park?" Peter said.

Time skip by Lilly...

Another couple weeks past and we stopped puking and we are quickly getting better. Peter stopped by with Morgan and everytime I see he's more tired.

Ive heard him talk to Strange but I was half asleep so I dont exactly remember what was said.

I turn to Rhodey and ask, "Did any of you hear what Peter said to Strange?"

"Nope. Didnt know they talked." Rhodey said.

"Yeah but like half asleep so I dont remember." Pepper said.

"Rhodey the day I count on you not to be a deep sleeper." I said sighing.

Then Deadpool dropped from the vents and said, "I heard."

"What how?" I asked.

"Um Pete's my only friend who's like me but you know less violent and less curisng and I worry you know." Deadpool said.

"Can you tell us what he said?" I asked.

"I dont know if its really any of our business." Deadpool said.

"You said you worry about Peter. We can help Peter if we know what's going on." Pepper said.

"Fine. But you never heard it from me." Deadpool said.

We nodded and he sighed and said,

"I was in the vents trying to find Peter. Then I heard his voice and something about Titan and then I hear Strange's voice saying something about how he only remembers bits of it. Peter then asks if he could tell him what he remembers. Strange asks why and Peter answers that he has been having nightmares and needs to know if its accurate or just made up. Strange then says that Peter shouldn't worry about."

I blink and stare at the ground and I hear Pepper gulp. Rhodey just as silent as I am but I hear his heart speed up. I guess we minus Deadpool can hear all of our heart speed up.

Deadpool then gets up and says, "Remember you didnt hear it from me. There is nothing I wouldnt do for Peter and if he finds out I told you guys I'll lose his trust and possibly his friendship and if that happens I wont hesitate to find you and kill you all except you Stark. Only because your the only person Peter has left and I cant do that to him so I guess youll have to live with the fact that I killed your wife and Morgan's mother and your best friend and Morgan's uncle and really I can live with that." Then he leaves.

Peter then comes in the room before we fall asleep from boredom and I said, "You havent been sleeping."

"How do you know?" Peter asked.

"I can see it on your face. Its the same face I have when I dont sleep for how many days." I said.

Peter doesnt say anything and I scootch over and pat next to me. Peter hesitates but lays down next to me.

"Sleep child." I said.

Peter goes to say something but I interrinterrupt and say, "Sleeeeeeeeeeeepp Chiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiillllllllddddddddd."

Peter chuckles and minutes later we're all asleep.


	5. I miss her

Tony's POV...

I woke up to the sound of crying. It was still dark so I figured it was still night. I look over and Peter was crying.

"Pete? You okay?" I asked worried.

"Mr. Stark? Im sorry I woke you up. I just miss her so much." Peter said.

I knew who her is. I hugged Peter and said, "I miss her too. Im pretty sure Pep, Rhodey and I are discharged tomorrow so we can go to one of my hiding spots and cry our hearts out. Plan a funeral cry our hearts out there and I can build a statue of May and I can build a place named after May for orphans."

"I dont know how I can move on without her." Peter said.

"May wont be gone from your memories. But you will move on. I know it because when life give you lemons.." I started saying before Peter interrupted me.

"Make lemonade I know." Peter said.

"No. When life give you lemons you pick up those lemons and throw them back at life and scream, 'Fuck ya lemons I prefer coffee' That's what you basically taught me. Life has given you so much pain and you just get up and gave life a big fuck you and learned to live with your pain and life keeps trying to make you hurt and yeah you cry but when life thinks it has won you prove it wrong and learn again to live with the pain." I said.

Peter chuckled a little bit and later fell back to sleep. So did I.

I didnt even notice when Pepper and Rhodey was mouth teasing me of being a dad. And soon I was asleep.

**Sorry this short this was hurried.**


	6. Backyardigans

Rhodey's Pov...

Peter was sitting with us. Today was our last day in the medbay. Thor came to visit today as well.

"My friends how do you feel?" Thor said.

"So much better. Thank god for Peter's blood." Tony said. Peter rolled his friends.

"You Asgardian right?" Peter asked.

"Yes and you would be Midgaurdians." Thor said nodding.

Peter smiled and said, "Do you know the Backyardigans?"

Tony, Pepper and I groaned while Thor looked confused.

"Im afraid not man of spiders. But if I do see them I will let you know." Thor said.

Peter nodded and Tony sighed. "Is the rest of the merry crew outside?" I asked.

"Yes my friend. They are indeed outside." Thor said opening the door.

Romanoff, Wilson (Sam), Lang, Barton, Maximoff, Rogers, and T'challa came in alomg with Barnes.

"I'm going to go. You know before I you know and we dont you know to happen so I'm going to go entertain Morgan to dirstraft me from doing you know." Peter said before leaving.

"Did anyone get what he wwas talking about?" I asked.

"No" Everyone but Tony said.

"Yes." Tony said.

"How." I asked.

"You get to really know him you understand what he says when it sounds like nonsense to others." Tony explained.

"Care to explain what he said." Romanoff said.

"If he wanted to let you guys know he would have." Tony said shaking his head.

We got to catch up and there was and wasnt a arguement between Barton and Tony. There also was and wasnt an arguement between Pepper and Maximoff and Romanoff.

"Well that was interesting." I said.

I got no answer because Tony and Pepper was already asleep.

I ended falling asleep not to long after but not after I saw Peter enter the room.


End file.
